


wait

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Romione, Songfic, angsty, based off the song "wait" by maroon 5, from my tumblr, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: "wait, can you turn around?"





	wait

**Author's Note:**

> listen to "wait" on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnCa71iUVxA) and on spooootify [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/7HPVHNMWXHfSC9pqcDJNpi).

  _Dirty looks from your mother_

He fingers the invitation in his hand, feeling the thick papery texture only she would have taken the time to choose. He contemplates going in. 

The church is quaint, white, and small. He doesn’t know what made him think this was a good idea, why he’s even  _here_. What is he even  _doing_?

He spots her mother, standing underneath a huge elm tree in front of the church. She glares at him. He feels his heart squeeze and his throat constrict. 

It isn’t supposed to happen like this. It can’t possibly be real. Because if it is real, he’s lost her, and she is gone. Gone, lost, forever. 

Forever is a very long time.

 

_Never seen you in a dress that color, no_

When she walks down the aisle, his throat dries up and he  _knows_  he doesn’t have the right to appreciate her the way he is right now because she  _isn’t_  his, but he does anyways.

She looks beautiful and angelic.

He wishes he hadn’t made his mistakes, that he hadn’t let her go. But she’s getting married.

He’s drowning in her beauty and he’s suffocating.

 

_It’s a special occasion_  

As she makes her way to her fiancé, he digs his fingers into his palms, he can’t ruin this day for her. He’s already hurt her enough; he shouldn’t even  _be_  here.

Somehow, though, he can’t imagine leaving. He feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. That he’s falling apart. But he  _needs_ this. He needs to see her as a bride. Even if it’s not his.

 

_Not invited but I’m glad I made it_

He feels guilty for snitching the invitation from his best friend’s desk. 

He feels worse when she spots him. When she looks at him with enough fire in her eyes to burn him to hell.

But he still can’t make himself  _go_. 

He can’t let  _her_  go.

 

_Oh, let me apologize_

He can’t leave. He needs to know she’s forgiven him. That at least, he is sorry for everything he has done.

For finding his way in between someone else’s legs.

He doesn’t even remember why he cheated on her; why he thought someone else could replace her. 

He misses her smile, the way her eyes light up when she learns something new, and the way her laughter sounds like angels singing.

 

_I’ll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times_

When the priest asks if anyone has objections, he has the urge to stand up and shout out his love for her. To make her find her way back to him.

But he  _knows_ that’s the way to her heart. She’ll only hate him more.

He feels like he’s on fire when she hates him, when she looks at him like the dirt at the bottom of her shoe.

 

_Your love, I don’t wanna lose_

When she says her vows, his vision blurs and he feels lightheaded. He pants, and he feels like he is being squeezed on the inside.

When she kisses her now-husband, he desperately wishes he could take his place. Be the man he never was. She deserves more than him.

But he still can’t helping missing the taste of her strawberry chapstick.

 

_I’m beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, beggin’, I’m begging you_

When she walks down the aisle again, her hand in her husband’s, he mutters a curse.

He imagines running to her, telling her how much he loves her. That he would do anything to see her smile at him. That he would do anything to make her love him again.

He imagines falling to his knees, grabbing onto her hands, pleading. 

He just wants to wake up one day without missing the space where she once lived.

 

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?_

All he wishes is for her to wait.

But he’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> i am the idiot who is now posting this when she should have a few weeks ago (when i actually posted this on my tumblr. 
> 
> anywho, follow me on tumblr [here](https://sannisideup.tumblr.com).
> 
> // okay so i had the idea for this fic waaay before you are in love but i only got around to finishing it now bc writing this fic was kinda hard but also bc i needed to be in an angsty mood to write it. 
> 
> also i initially got the idea for this fic like a month ago while i was listening to music on shuffle in the shower & wait came on & i was like omg i can write an angsty romione on this!
> 
> also if anyone is wondering why i didn’t describe her new husband, it’s on purpose. a) it’s up to the reader to imagine who her new beau might be; draco, fred, whoever you want it to be. b) this fic focuses on ron & how he feels about hermione getting married; not who she’s getting married to. c) i may or may not use this as a plot point for like a series of fics surrounding ron & hermione & hermione & someone else. 
> 
> i hope y’all (im not even southern american why do i say this so much) enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> in a way it took me ages to write but at the same time not really. overall just like an hour and a half, maybe two, but at the same time also about a month :)
> 
> also has anyone else watched the tv show ‘selfie’ starring karen gillan?? saooo funny & saooo good. also blame my best friend for making me start saying saooo. sigh.
> 
> also, i will be updating the seven stages soon (i promise!), i just need to be in this mood to write it in the best way possible. that being said, the reason it’s so late is also because i was away from my laptop for like a whole week & stuff so yeah. hopefully the next chapter will be out in a couple of days!
> 
> also, my wisdom teeth are growing in & it hurts like a mofo. >> update: they no longer hurt after the dentist gave me some pills so idek man medicine is weird
> 
> that’s all, folks!
> 
> p.s. is this just he/her thing my new thing? abso-fucking-lutely.
> 
> p.p.s. guess who’s the idiot who thought she posted this thing but actually didnt? yo!!!!


End file.
